


Cringy Undertale Fanfic

by AkumaMaito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaMaito/pseuds/AkumaMaito
Summary: A Cringy Undertale Fanfic (CUF) Because I am bored and want to get this out of my system before it's to late. I am so worried for myself please help me
Relationships: none losers haha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cringy Undertale Fanfic

Ok, so I was drawing, this was a normal day, but, I have no idea why, I was drawing sans. I was getting worried for myself, I didn't want to be a sans fangirl, " I can't be, can I? I'm only drawing him lmao." I said to myself. I had my kitten on my lap and my headphones playing K-391, once again, normal. Suddenly, the computer shut off. "ah shit, didn't save, well, I'll have to draw that later." I murmured, when the computer glowed a bright light, I don't know why just go with it, then Sans fucking popped out of the computer. I fell out of my chair, "ahHH, wHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled. "everything okay honey?" Mom yelled into my room, "Y-yeah! It's fine!" I replied, trying to keep calm. I was probably going crazy. Then, Papyrus came with him, and I died (jk lmao), "What the fuck, you are from Undertale, why are you in my room." I said, somehow mainly to myself, I don't know why. "So why are you guys here though, seriously?" I said, confused af and ready to kill the computer. "uh, idk," Sans said, "I was just chilling in my (epilepsy) room when I popped in here, I don't know whats happening." he said. "HUMAN! WHERE ARE WE." Papyrus cut in. "I don't know either why two skeletons from a video game are suddenly in my room, but please don't let any other come in here, my moms going to here you guys soon enough, let alone some other monsters." I said, looking and sounding stressed out of my mind. Then,   
Then, I got an idea, call Luke, he knows Undertale much better than me anyways, I am only to the Undyne fight. So, I grabbed my phone and called him. "Hey Akuma, what's happening?" He said, "Help me Sans and Papyrus just fucking popped out of my computer and are now in my room." I said, he laughed, making me a bit mad, but I calmed down a little, trying to keep my composure. "Just.. Meet me in the forest in 10, I'll make them look as human teenagers as possible, okay? Bye." I said, hanging up. "I'll try my best to make you guys just look like human teens, we're going to meet my friend in 10 minutes to see what we can do." I said, so, I got sans to zip up his jacket, wear some of my brothers pants, and look as human as possible. Papyrus was.. another story, he was to tall so I couldn't fit him in a jacket or hoodie. ".. I don't know what to do, maybe they'll think you're people in costumes? This IS Florida after all.." I said, "And, everyone thinks I'm weird so it's worth a shot! Just don't shout Papyrus and try not to make a scene."   
  
"Wait, I have an idea, maybe we could sneak on a plane to Australia, I'm pretty sure there's a real Mt Ebbot there, and Australia already has 'monsters' to say the least, though not in their sense." Luke said. "Good idea, should we just say we're on a school trip to australia and the cost was payed at the beginning of the year?" I replied. "ooh yeah, good idea! We can pack all our stuff, I bet it'll be there, and if it's not, we can sneak on a plane back!" Luke replied. I liked this idea, so, we went home, I took Sans and Papyrus back with me, seeing as they came out of my computer, and then told her. "Mom, theres a school trip to Australia, the costs were payed at the beginning of the year, remember?" I said, she looked confused, "not really, huh, well, do you need me to sign any forms?" she said. "no, don't worry, but it's tomorrow! just reminding you!" I said. She looked shocked, but I ran to my room and packed my stuff as quickly as I could. I got all my important stuff, and stuff for the cold and warm, remembering of course how Australia is hot and the Underground is cold. Soon, I was ready.   
"Guys, you can come in here now, by the way." I said, peaking out the window, Sans couldn't reach so Papyrus had to lift him up into there, then I had to help the taller skeleton up. "Okay, you can sleep in here tonight. I'll blow up the air matresses and you could sleep on them. I have extra pillows and blankets, uh, you guys also DO eat, right, I mean.. You're skeletons..." I said, "YES HUMAN! WE DO, DON'T WORRY, WE GET THAT ASKED AT LOT!" Papyrus said. "Ok, what do you like besides Spagetti." I said. "I could do with a burger from Grillbys." Sans replied, "Uh, we don't have Grillbys here, sorry, how about McDonald's, they aren't the best, but there's one near here and since moms out late she doesn't trust me with cooking." I said, "OKAY HUMAN!" Papyrus replied, I chuckled, still getting used to his loud tone.   
"Okay, so don't leave this room, and hide in the closet if someone knocks on the door." I said. "I'm being serious, I know you both want to now, I can see it in your faces.. skulls? I don't know." I said. So, I locked the windows and the door from the outside. I walked quickly to McDonald's, ordering two burgers each, a large order of fries, and a soda for each, taking it to go, quickly walking back and going in, mom wasn't home luckily and I unlocked the door (with difficulty because of all the food) and saw them just watching TV. "Oh, hey" Sans said. "Okay, I got the food, everything's the same by the way." I said. I gave each their food and put on music.   
"Huh, this is almost as good as Grillbys." The smaller skeleton said. "It's obviously not the best, but it's there, I still don't know how you guys eat" I said. "Just don't question it." Sans replied. Papyrus was soon asleep, and sans just lye there, I have no idea what he was doing. But, I put on more music, and put my headphones on, soon falling asleep.


End file.
